The Past to the Future
by JadeRose1
Summary: Finished Starts about 2 months after X2 so will contain some spoilers. Logan & Scott both can't sleep, is the cause conected?Summery is bad, story is better, Story finished.Please review.
1. Default Chapter

The Past to the Future  
(Disclaimer: Own nothing of the x-men…Only thin I own is Golanv Nvda (Raven Moon)  
Most takes place after X2 so it will have spoilers. Rated for violence & Language.)  
  
Logan is standing in a forest. Some parts of it look familiar to him, but why…He begins walking. That is when he sees Alkali Lake. A growl forms deep from with in him. Clenching his hands he stops to look down…His claws…their not there. A voice almost in the wind yet more in his mind.  
  
"The phoenix has risen, with it birth & rebirth…" Holding his head he drops to his knees closing his eyes.  
"GET OUT….WHO EVER YOU ARE GET OUT!!" He stand out to swing at a tree only to see he is now standing in some sort of Indian village. Where or when he is he has no clue…As if something guiding him, he then stops smelling something. The aroma…He had not smelled it in ages. It was something nearly blocked out of his mind. Something of his past. Shaking his head, he rubbed his temple.   
  
Looking up again he was standing on a small part the remained of the dam. Scott was standing on the other side the two men separated by the gap that was now there. The water had receded for the most part, the tops of a few trees seen again. Wile others uprooted floated along. On one two large birds…One whose feathers were yellow, red & orange, its tail feathers long & flowing. The second bird mostly black, the sun hitting its feathers gave then an iridescent glow. The voice filled the air & his mind again.  
  
"As the bird of the sun flies….the moons wings are clipped…" The brightly colored bird flies off into the sky vanishing from sight. Wile the darker one looks like it tires to fly but fails falling into the water, flailing to get out.  
  
(Review please, this is only my second FanFic on FF.net Thank you) 


	2. Chapter 2

A roar comes from Logan as he sits up in his bed, sweat coming from her brow. That damned dream, he has had it nearly every night since the incident at Alkali Lake. Standing he walked out of his room & down to the kitchen. Opening the frig he sniffs around till he reached all the way in the back where he hid a few beers. Opening it he took a few gulps.  
  
"You're lucky the student don't find those Logan." He lowered his head, his eyes told he didn't wish to talk he just walked out of the room past Ororo without much of even a second glance. He just walked into the dark library & sat in one of the chairs. Hearing the door open, not even waiting for his senses to pick up anything. "LEAVE ME ALONE ORORO!" A horsed sounding voice replied.  
"Wrong person…" The light was flipped on as Scott walked into the room heading for a section of book. His face almost like stone, a look that was set there from the day his heart shattered. He started to scan the shelves faint mumbles that most would not have heard, but Logan could.  
  
"Damn it Jean…it you trying to tell me something, give me a sign." Tears almost wet his eyes as he downed the rest of the beer. Standing walking over.  
"Want time alone?"  
"Yes, but this is not best for me I know…Just can't sleep. What's your excuse?"  
"Same…" Logan then looked up; Scott had been skimming a section on folklore. A few images flashed in his head as he backed up a low growl, No matter how many times he got them there was always a headache that followed. Scott looking over, his search only briefly interrupted as he was having no luck anyways.  
"You should go see the Professor if it is that bad?"  
"No Charles is probably asleep anyways"  
~No Logan I am up…you & Scott come to my office~  
"I HATE when he does that" Logan scowled as he turned leaving the library Scott a few moments after him not wanting to give up his search.  
  
(reviews welcomed) 


	3. Chapter 3

The three of them sitting in Charles's office. The professor behind his desk as he moved his wheelchair around to get closer to the two men. He was dressed in pajamas showing he must have been asleep or at least trying to anyways.  
"When did you two last get a decent night sleep" He already knew the answer, but wished to hear it from their own mouths.   
"Two months" They said in unison. Both Logan & Scott looked at each other as Charles just nodded almost manner of fact like.  
  
"I think the lack of sleep both of you are sharing have more then one thing in common."  
"Professor…Logan has been in my dream, but I thought that was just cause…well he was there when it happened."  
"Was anyone else there?"  
"No, well I heard Jean's voice & there were two strange birds." Logan just sat there in shock, Charles looked over at him.  
"Logan are you ok?"  
"Well I had almost the same…but faintly different" Logan spend the next moments relaying as much detail of his dream as he could, everything including the lack of his claws, the village. Once he was done Charles spoke up almost sighing not liking the idea, but felt it may be for the best.  
"Well if you two feel up to it maybe you both should go check out what is left of Alkali Lake complex if anything…" Both men nodded a faint softening brushed Scotts face, even without seeing his eyes, you knew he held a faint glimmer of hope they would find something….someone…maybe Jean.  
  
"Try to get some sleep for now you'll head out tomorrow" Both got up leaving the office heading back to their rooms for the rest of the night.  
  
(please Review) 


	4. Chapter 4

The morning came both men got up & headed to the lower levels with determination on their faces, but the elevator stopped first as the first floor of the school. Knowing what this was for they stepped off heading for Charles office knocking.  
"Come in" Scott opened the door walking in first Logon following. As he closed the door both men just stood there.  
"I don't think I need to tell you two to be careful."  
"No Professor" Came from Scott wile Logan just sort of gave a faint gruff.  
"I mean it Logan. We have no clue what is out there or what you might find. Something else is on your mind isn't it?"  
"Just a name, I think it is of a place…Oil Springs"  
"Ok I'll have Rogue or Ororo try to research why you two are gone. Keep us informed."  
Both men headed out making their way down to the hanger. Getting onboard they made least minute system checks then head out Scott at the control.  
  
Most of the flight was in silence as both men had their minds other places beside idle chit chat. They were getting closer to Alkali Lake, closer to answers they hoped. Logan's mind kept drifting off. He kept seeing flashes in front of his eyes. He finally had to close his eyes to try to focus. He saw the village that was in his dream. What was this place, what is his connection to it, where was it? In his mind he could smell a oddly sweet aroma of something burning, he could only guess it was some sort of wood or something being smoked, there was also a hint of…Roses? The vision was fading a growl from his lips opening his eyes.  
"What's up Logan?"  
"Nothing…How much longer" He grunted almost as if he was ready to bite someone's head off, sadly Scott was the only target around.   
"Not long…we…we should be able to...to see the lake area soon." His voice started to falter his mind actually started to let sink in where they where. Reaching over to a control panel he hit a few buttons. The computer started to scan the area for a place to land. The jet touched down in a clearing just big enough.   
  
As soon as it did Logan was already out of his seat going down the ramp. Scott followed after him & the ramp closed.   
Making their way through the trees Logan stopped putting his hand out causing Scott the nearly bump into him.  
"What is…" Logan cut him off by motioning him to be quite as he closed his eyes trying to hear any movement, or any whiff of company. Just as he began to turn there was a rustle from within the trees. A large form bolted out knocking Logan to the ground wrestling over the place. Scott's a bit stunned, a hand moving to his visor but doesn't fire because as long as they were moving he didn't want to risk shooting Logan. Finally they stop. A large almost beast of a man pinning Logan. A snarl on both faces…  
"Wolverine…"  
"Sabertooth…" He growls before flipping Sabertooth off standing unleashing his claws. Scott lowers his stance knowing Logan would probably want to rip him apart if he interfered in the feud these two seem to have.  
"Why you here Wolverine?"  
"We can are you the same thing Bub?"   
"Something called me here…" Scott just shook his head.  
"We don't have time for this, come on Logan." Scott began to walk.  
"We will finish this later Bub." Logan just walked after Scott, Sabertooth just left there standing dumbfounded. He headed off into the trees again in his own direction. 


	5. Chapter 5

(Disclaimer here I own nothing of the x-men. This chapter has a lot of words that don't make sense. If I get enough requests for it I will update the chapter later on with a translation list. Even though later on I might explain it anyways)  
  
As they were reaching the other side of the trees that would over look the remains of the dam.  
"What do you think he meant when he said he was called here?"  
"Same thing that called us." Looking around it looked almost exactly like the dream, but the water was even more receded then they thought.   
"Should we go down as far as we can go?" Logan was getting ready to nod & move closer to the edge when…  
~Gayadahi Waya~ Logan stopped in his tracks looking around. ~Gayadahi Waya~  
"Not again Logan"  
"Shut up…" ~Gayadahi Waya alisdelvdi~ "You hear that"  
"I don't hear a thing, what do you think you hear?"  
"The voice from me dream." ~ alisdelvdi aya~ Logan let out a roar the shook the trees around him scaring any animals away…he knew the voice, but from where…  
"Come on Logan focus…" This just got a stare from him as he began walking towards what stood of the dam almost as if in a trance. Scott just stood there unsure what Logan was up to till he stopped & pointed.  
"SCOTT…Below you…" ~asehi Gayadahi Waya~ Scott moved towards the edge move peeking over…There braced almost trapped between some of the fallen trees was a large metal form of some kind…cylinder in shape…almost like as casket. Logan was already back over next to Scott as he stood.  
"What is it?"   
"I think what called us here…" ~asehi~ Logan faintly grumbled almost as if telling the voice in his head to be quite…   
"And we get it how?"   
"Just get the jet & fly it over head…Get read for a pick up. If Sabertooth gets in your way…blast him." Scott nodded he wasn't too happy leaving Logan alone right now, but didn't see much he could do so he headed back to the Jet.  
  
Once Scott was gone Logan began to make his way down the embankment. He already had a good clue of how cold that water was, so he knew he had to work fast even for him. Walking over as close as he could before he had to enter the water he extended his claws & began slicing the trees that pinned the container in place. Throwing the remains of the top log on hand grabbed hold of an indent in the container to prevent it from floating away more…his claws scratched against it, but it didn't make a scratch. Damn case was made of adamantium. Before he could even look it over more he heard the jet approaching. Logan closed his eyes to protect them from the water spray as the downward engines that kept the plane hovering made the water act as if a rough sea. From the belly of the jet a cable came down with a large clamp on the end. Logan opened his eyes enough to maneuver the clamp he jump up top & touched his comlink for Scott to hoist them up. 


	6. Chapter 6

Scott looked over his shoulder as Logan came up front.  
"Shouldn't we look for anything else?"   
"Only thing that survived that is made of these…" Clenched his one hand the claws emerging faintly before retracting them. A faint sadness to the big mans voice. "I don't see any way anything else could of."   
"Just on the safe side…" As Scott was getting ready to radio the school. ~Yes Scott what is it? ~ Shaking his head a bit before answering. ~Any way you can see if there are any…survivors below us? Just so you know Sabertooh is somewhere down there.~ ~Not without Cerebro~ ~Ok heading back~ Scott lowered his head a second before setting the jet to head back to the school. He then got up looking at Logan.  
"Don't worry it is on auto pilot, we will know if someone is behind us. So any clue what it is we found exactly?"  
"Lets see…freezing waters? Raging waves…Nope. Except most of its case is made of adamantium."   
"Most? What's the rest made of?"  
"I'm not an analyst one-eyes." Logan with his famous scowl as she stood up to head for the back of the plane. "Just keep an eye on the sensors Bub." Scott just clenched his teeth to help him keep his own cool…Neither one got along well with the other; it had begun to change slowly. They would never be fully friends though, they were too different.  
  
Logan looked the container over. Crouching down near it his fingers traced over the surface, sections of it looked like some sort of glass covering controls. Unlike normal glass it was rough feeling to his sensitive finger tip. Pulling his fingers away rubbing them together. Up towards the top was a larger sheet of "glass" as if a viewing window. It was frosted over. Moving for a better look he could make out what looked like eight small dark circle from within the glass. What in the, they are radiating heat…Body heat. A growl slipped from his lips as he stood, both sets of claws came out ready to swing, but something stead fasted his hand. A beast in him pulling against the man…He wanted to know, needed to know what was in it. What is it was a threat though? Sure he could handle or survive just about anything. There was still Scott though…everyone would miss Scott like they did…Jean. Only person that would miss him is little Marie. Shaking his head he walked back to the front sitting as he retracted the claws.  
  
"Can't this heap go any faster?"  
"Not unless you want to get out & push."  
"Yo Cyke…Not in the mood." Hmmm not in the mood yet they're both joking, guess it was to help cut the tension in the air.   
"We're approaching the school now…" With in minutes the jet was back in the hanger. As the ramp came down Ororo & Kurt were standing there.  
"So you boys find what you were looking for?" Her voice faintly hopeful.  
"Don't know yet Ororo, just don't know…" Mentioned Scott then looking over saw the large gurney. "Let me guess The Professor told you to bring that down?" Ororo & Kurt just nodded. Scott walked over grabbing it & rolling it over.  
"Logan got a ride for our passenger…"  
"Good don't need to lug this thing all the way to the lab…" Everyone steps back wile Logan comes off the jet the container sliding after him. He quickly yet carefully picks it up placing in on the gurney which groans under the weight.  
"Vat tis that?"  
"Better question…Who?" Everyone looks up at Logan…  
"Well just don't stand there…" Scott shaking his head.  
"Right…Kurt go get the Professor…rest of us…well will head to the lab." Kurt just kind a saluted before vanishing, the other three heading out of the hanger towards the medical lab with the gurney & what ever was inside.  
  
(please review???) 


	7. Chapter 7

Charles came into the lab Kurt following after. Looking at the three in the room Ororo looking over some monitors. Hearing the door she looked at him.  
"Well as Logan already discovered the outer casing is adamantium, the glass is actually a diamond type compound. From what I can make out…what ever is inside is almost in a state of sleep or suspended animation, but yet not cryogenically, that is why Logan can still see the heat pattern."  
"Whoever is in side…their scared confused…but I don't think a threat. Try to figure out the controls to open it or if you must have Logan cut around the glass area." ~ alisdelvdi aya~ Charles nodded as Logan just looked at him.  
"You heard that Professor?"  
"Yes it was quite clear; no I don't know what it means."   
~ alisdelvdi aya~ Logan just shook his head almost ready to start pacing as he hated waiting, but knew someone would tell him to cut it out or leave. So he just walked to a wall & leaned against it to wait for it open or he was needed to open it.   
  
Charles looked at the container. His mind focusing…  
~Calm down please…~   
~ alisdelvdi aya~   
~Just relax…I don't understand…relax your mind and it will guide us to under stand~ ~Wild Wolf?~ Logan closed his eyes in thought.   
~No…I am Charles you will be free soon…you are?~   
~Golanv Nvda~ A Growl came from Logan as he pushed off the wall, his voice shocked as his eyes opened, some how he was picking up half of the conversation Charles was having.   
"Raven!?, God damn them all..." He punched the wall then stormed from the lab, just to get away from it all. He didn't get far before he fell to his knees, the cursed memory flashes.  
  
Back in the lab Scott looked at the Charles.  
"Should I go after him?'  
"No he will come back when he is needed…Ororo any luck?"  
"Just checking some information that we got from Stryker's Office…Almost have it…ok" She turns from where she was walking over to the exam table. Carefully gets one of the control panels open punching in a combination. A Hissing sound comes from the edges along with a fine vapor that soon vanishes. The top half of the container slide to the side falling to the ground with a large thud. Inside laid a woman; she looked about mid-20s long strait black hair fell over her shoulders. Her eyes closed as if still in a deep sleep, her skin rich in color, she wore a black body suit. Only think on her were familiar looking dog tags. The odd part, there was an identification number, but no name under it.  
"Scott you & Kurt move her to the next table." Ordered Ororo, the two men nodded heading over carefully lifting her & moving her over. Ororo followed behind beginning to check her over. Charles moved & began to head out of the room.  
"Now I should go find Logan." 


	8. Chapter 8

(Normal disclaimer I own nothing x-men based, I am getting no money from this ect. I am sure I will get requests for translations so here it is. The language is loosely Cherokee based. The language when typed out has a lot of dashes in it, I omitted the dashes. Ok here we go. Gayadahi Waya = Wild Wolf- As you can guess Raven Moon's name for Logan, alisdelvdi= help, aya= me, asehi=yes, golanv=raven, nvda= can mean Sun or Moon…in this context it means moon., doi=still, ayegi=wake udohiyui=please, giawuga=tired. That is all the words I used to far)  
  
Time had passed. How much she did not know. Last memory was a voice… "Sleep…sleep till you learn to obey." After that just a searing pain in her head, slipping into darkness…nothingness…no sight, no sound…in time no pain, was she alive or dead. Then from no where she felt a new surge of energy in her…was this the end or the beginning? Then she was thrown back into the dark nothingness she had spent so much time in. That is when she tried to call out…not with her voice she had lost that along time ago…but her mind, searching calling for the one she knew, she hoped would find her. But then she actually heard a voice answer her, but it was not who she expected…had he changed that much. No it was someone knew. A stranger, yet she believed his words that he & others were trying to help her. Even if he was lying to her…what could she do…even with her mind waking, her body was still trapped in the void. A faint light began to fill the darkness she was in. Slowly pain returning…this was not the first thing she wanted to feel…but at least she felt something.  
  
Feeling something faintly squeeze his hand Logan opened his eyes looking at the bed he was sitting next to. His normally gruff tone, yet questioning at the same time.   
  
"Golanv Nvda?" The grip on his hand faintly tighter for a second then loosened, her eyes behind closed lids trying to open after being still so long. An almost pitiful moan passed parched lips barely heard.  
  
"Take it easy you're in good hand girl." ~Gayadahi Waya…Wild Wolf?~   
  
"Yes Raven Moon…it is…though I don't remember much, just relax."  
  
Slowly her eyes opened, trying to look around but couldn't focus. She could tell it was some sort of lab…but with him there she did not get scared. Her eyes were the deepest of browns, the edge held a faint ring of gold. She let go of Logan's hand to shield her eyes. ~Bright~ He nodded & stood moving to the door dimming the lights tills she lowered her hand. ~how long I out?~  
  
"Too long." ~Th…thank you…and Sorry~  
  
A puzzled look crossed his face. "For what?" ~For hearing me…and for what I did to you.~ Closing her eyes faintly tears begin to form rolling down her face.  
  
"No need to be sorry…" No need…did he really not remember? She wished she could have forgotten. 


	9. Chapter 9

Raven Moon was sitting in the gardens her eyes closed in thought. It had been about a week since she got here…well since we woke up anyways. The only person she was normally around was Logan as he was the only one she could really communicate with besides the Professor. ~Raven Moon come to my office please we need to talk~ Speak of the devil right on cue. Standing she walking into the school & down the corridor to the office raising a hand to knock but before it even touched the wood.  
  
"Come in" Man she had to get use to that. Opening the door she walking in closing it behind her. ~you called?~ "Yes have a seat." She moved around taking a seat near the desk.  
  
"You are adjusting ok?" She faintly shrugged. ~As well as can be expected I guess considering~   
  
"Yes very true…I can imagine it all being a shock for you. Actually you & Logan both." ~Yes still trying to get used to that name.~ Charles gave a faint laugh, then grew serous again.   
  
"I did not wish to pry without your consent Raven Moon. Do you know what power or powers you have that made you desirable to Stryker?" She nodded her eyes lowering, she was unsure how to describe it. Charles could feel her apprehension.   
  
"It is ok…try to take it slow, if you can't find the words…Just picture it in your mind." She nodded closing her eyes. As she did a slow flurry of images flowed through her mind Charles picking up faint traces. Once done show opened her eyes.  
  
"Hmmm very interesting. This may sound odd…but when did you & Logan meet?"  
  
~My people didn't use a calendar like you do…I just know many cycled had passed before the one you call Stryker came to find me. He almost smiled when he saw Logan…something bout not needing to track him down.~  
  
"How close were you both"  
  
~very, we helped each other…I was stranger to my people…he gave me company.~  
  
"Ok thank you, I think that will do for now." Raven Moon stood walking out of the office just passing Scott as he was about to come in, a faint voice in the back of his head. ~She is coming.~   
  
Raven didn't stop her pace at all heading back to the garden. Scott just froze in his tracks watching.  
  
"Scott you wanted something?"   
  
"um…ah…yes." Shaking himself from the daze she had put him in, he shut the door behind him.  
  
"What did you find out about her Professor?"  
  
"One thing it is good we found her before Magneto's crew did." Folding his hands on his lap as he thought.  
  
"Well she has been talking to Logan & you…I think me just now. She is a telepath then?"  
  
"No Scott she isn't…normally. She had five gifts, four of which are connected. She can absorb natural energy, mimic abilities she has seen before, she can rechanel energy, & she can…neutralize powers. The last powers just as her name she can transform into a large raven."   
  
"What exactly do you mean Neutralize?" A knock came from the door.  
  
"Come in Logan" The door swung open & Logan stepped in shutting it behind him.  
  
"What you say to her Charles?" His eyes almost glaring as he cracks his neck.  
  
"Logan calmed down. We just talked about her, who she is. What she remembered. About her talents. She was fine when she walked out of here. Right Scott?"  
  
"Ya I passed her on her way out. She seemed alright…" His head leaned down.  
  
"SPILL IT SHADES…"  
  
"I thought I heard her say something…I must have imagined it, but I thought I heard in my head…She is coming. She didn't stop, slow down nothing. Wishful thinking I guess, I still can't get Jean out of my head."   
  
"Well I'll see what I can get from her." He huffed turning back to the door.  
  
"Logan wait you may wish to hear what I did get from her." Logan turned back around leaning near the wall Xavier filling him in with all the details so far. He mentioned the neutralizing & absent mindedly Logan reached touching his shoulder closing his eyes a second.  
  
"I was just getting ready to explain the Scott what I mean by neutralize." Logan cut in.  
  
"Block, stop, prevent from happening." His eyes open placing his hand back down. "swiss cheese for a mind sucks."  
  
"So you have seen her powers before Logan?"  
  
"I few I think…but it is still very jumbled & foggy."  
  
"Wait a minute…you two are saying she can some how shut off another mutant's powers?" Xavier looked at him.  
  
"That is exactly what we are saying. Not to mention her other abilities."  
  
"Seen those too…once"  
  
"Ok so she is not a natural telepath. So how come Logan can hear her so clearly? Is she 'Mimicking' a telepaths powers?"  
  
"No Scott I think those two hold a deep bond, one from Logan's past that he can't fully piece together yet. I think just as some of the things at Alkali Lake were locked to her as well…"  
  
"So she was part of Project X as well…but what?"  
  
~Disciplinary~ Logan & Charles looked towards the door as it slowly opened.  
  
~Sorry for ease dropping…but you were talking about me~  
  
"It's ok Raven Moon come in." The woman walks in leaning on the wall near Logan. Scott looks over trying not to laugh.  
  
"What's so funny shades?"   
  
"Oh nothing" ~um…how can I talk without leaving him out…what a minute…Professor?~   
  
"Yes Raven Moon?" She closed her eyes. ~I want you to speak to everyone in the room…like I am you~  
  
Xavier nodded he knew where she was going with this, he hoped. ~Ok…Like this. This enough?~   
  
~Perfect…~ Scotts head turned to look at the girl shaking his head. Charles offered a faint smile.  
  
"Yes I think that worked" ~Ok I don't know how long I can keep it up though. It has been a long time.~ The woman slowly opened her eyes they were the purest of black. Scott slowly spoke up.  
  
"I guess that is the mimicking you were talking about before Professor?"  
  
"Yes Scott, but from what I can understand, as long as she has the memory of the skill she can call on it at Will." ~Yes~  
  
"What about the Absorbing, redirection & neutralizing?" ~Absorbing…I can draw energy out of people, either touching or focusing on the air around them~ "Almost like Marie?"   
  
"Kind of…but with greater extent & greater control. Once Raven Moon is stronger maybe she can help train Marie" ~Redirection…I can take energy within me & transfer it if need be…that or create small energy bolts~ Scott just nods but you can tell he doesn't fully understand. ~neutralizing…would be easier to show then explain…that is if you don't mine being the example Scott?~   
  
"What…ME??? Professor??"  
  
"I am sure it is perfectly safe…it is only temporary right?"   
  
~Depending how much power I put behind it…only a few minutes…maybe an hour…I can knock it out longer…but this is…is only a demonstration~ Her 'voice' started to shake a bit as did her body wobble a bit, Logan reached a hand out to steady her.  
  
"No point knocking yourself out kid…the show & tell can wait."  
  
"I agree with Logan…I would suggest we finish later…give you time to rest & Scott to decide if he wants to see this first hand.  
  
~As…yo…you wish~ She closed her eyes her head slumping forward some. She slowly reopened them, returning to her normal brown color. Bowing she pushed herself off the wall & walked out of the office heading for her room. Opening the door she walked in falling face first onto the bed & rolled over closing her eyes. Tears slowly rolled down them in her sleep.  
  
(All reviews welcomed) 


	10. Chapter 10

(I own nothing from x-men, make no money from this…but please review…it will make me happy.)  
  
Scott was sitting on a grassy embankment that over looked the Xavier Estate. One knee bend his hands folded on it & his head rested on his hands. He felt a faint breeze, a familiar touch glancing over his shoulders before vanishing. He eyes closed with a sigh.  
  
"She is gone…this is not real…" ~Who is to say Scott?~ His eyes opened looking around, but no one was there. His voice a faint whisper… "Mind is playing tricks again." ~Only if you let it.~ "Jean?" ~I am coming.~ "When?" Tears to his voice straining to talk.   
  
"When Jean…When" ~soon.~ A caress went over his shoulders again then slowly down both arms, His eyes closed still feeling it was a dream not wishing to wake from it.   
  
"I miss you Scott"  
  
"And I missed you Jean." His body tried not to stiffen…he could feel her touching him…he could smell the scent of her hair, a sweet vanilla dulled by a hint of lilacs. The touch on his skin started to move back up his arm till they rested firmly on his shoulder. He went to moves his hand to grab hold, but he couldn't budge. Faint panic to his voice.  
  
"Jean?....Why can't I move…why can't I touch you?" He felt a faint kiss on his cheek, the pressure faded but the warmth did not, the pressure on his shoulder faded as well.  
  
~It is not time yet.~ He fought with his will to move, to turn.  
  
"JEAN!" He was in his bed…sitting strait up, his eyes almost opened but he managed to close them before anything happened. Reaching he grabbed his glasses putting them on. It was so real…he lightly touched his cheek. Her kiss he could still feel it. There was a knock at the door…Damn who did he wake. Moving from the bed turning the light on he cracked open the door seeing Logan standing there.  
  
"Hey Logan" He greeted him half asleep.  
  
"You ok…"  
  
"Ya fine…did I wake you?"  
  
"No" He tilted his head a bit as if trying to focus on something. "What is that?"   
  
"What?" Scott turned walking back into the room & over to the mirror as Logan just stood in the door way. On Scott's cheek was a bright red kiss mark, his mouth just became kind a slack jawed Mumbling to himself but Logan hearing picked up the faint words.   
  
"She…Jean…" He then looked to Logan as he couldn't believe it. "Um…can your senses pick up anyone else being in this room recently besides us?"   
  
"You're kidding right?"  
  
"Logan please?" He voice shaken…  
  
"Ok ok…calm down Shades give me a moment…" Logan began to look around the room taking deep breaths time to time. A light shake of his head.  
  
"Nope…nothing. So you care to talk bout it?"  
  
"Not really…" Scott walks over grabbing a towel, reluctantly wiping the lipstick from his face.  
  
"OK see ya." Logan turned shutting the door then heading down the hall. 


	11. Chapter 11

He had only gone down a few doors when he stopped. It sounded like someone was having a bad dream. Ok that was no big deal currently sadly a lot of the students still had dreams of the attack on the school. No, this was something more. A faint snarl to his lips, the coppery 'taste' to the air. Blood…fear…His eyes darted around for the source. His search brought him to the room to the left of his.  
  
"Oh no" slowly slipped his lips as moves to the door trying to open it…locked. He began to knock on the door, the knocks getting louder.   
  
"RAVEN…GOLANV…OPEN UP" His voice in snarling tones almost ready to bust the door down. Scott already up is the first to respond to the commotion. Grabbing his robe he heads down the hall he stops seeing Logan about ready to go through the roof.   
  
"Logan…LOGAN What's wrong…"   
  
"She…is…HURT" His fist pounded the wood between each word, by this point Ororo emerged from her room coming down the hall.  
  
"Logan back up." Scott tried to remain calm in his 'order'. Not wishing to but Logan back up a bit. Scott walks over lifting his glassed just enough to blast a small hole where the lock is, the door opens as he lowers the glasses back in place. He quickly side steps as Logan rushes into the room. She laid on the bed faintly thrashing. Stepping over he placed a hand on each shoulder to try to pin her in place, Some how she was still moving…His voice trying not to shake as he leaned to whisper.  
  
"Golanv Nvda…doi" The thrashing stopped to the point he could at least hold her still.  
  
"Golanv ayegi…udohiyui?" In the faint moon light he can see her face twist faintly…but her eyes did not open. His eye looked around her, they stopped at her hand. Letting go of her, she didn't move as he knelt down next to her, taking one of her hands he carefully opened it. Blood marked under her nails, they were longer & more pointed then he remembered. Four deep punctures lined her palms. As he looked her nails returned to normal. Shaking his head he moved to check her other hand…the same four marks. He then firmly yet carefully shook her trying to get her to wake. Tear near his eyes as a lot of blood already marred the sheet on the bed.  
  
"Golanv…Golanv ayegi" ~giawuga~  
  
"NO…Wake up…" Her face contorted again her eyes fluting to open…her lips tried to part, but of course no sound came out. Logan's voice still above a whisper.  
  
"Good now for your wounds…Do…do you remember how to mimic my power?"  
  
~Weak~ Logan stood taking both of her hands.  
  
"Then draw it to you, before you ask…yes I am sure." Her eyes shifted back to the obsidian black, a faint glow can be seen appearing between their hands, only a few moments pass before Logan pulls his hands away moving to lean on the desk in the room. The glow of her hands fade, within moments the wounds are gone she slowly sits up looking towards him as her eyes slowly shift back to normal.  
  
~You…ok?~ He nods standing up already feeling back to normal.   
  
"Ya, just been a wile since that happened to me." Ororo & Scott stood the whole time in the hall, Scott was just worried & Ororo in case her medical skills were needed. Seeing she was no longer needed she headed back to bed. Scott speaking up.   
  
"Let me guess…absorption?"  
  
"Yep…Raven, be right back." Logan walked out of the room touching Scott on the shoulder & motioned down the hall they headed back to Scott's room. Swallowing a bit of pride before he spoke.  
  
"Th...thanks Scott."  
  
"No Problem…easier to replace a handle & lock then the whole door." Scott smiles as his weak attempt at making a joke. "Night Logan"  
  
"Night" Logan then turned heading back down the hall. Back at Raven's room he leaned on the door frame looking at her. She just sat on the end of the bed.  
  
"Care to talk about it?" He tone of voice he old gruff self, the softness, the worry that was there before was gone.  
  
~Nothing to say…don't remember~  
  
"Don't remember what, the nightmare?"  
  
~Yes~  
  
"Well…" He walks in walking to a small closet opening it he removes a fresh set of sheets. "I suggest we at least get these changed and that once you get a new lock…don't use it for a wile…" A sigh to her tone as she began to move the soiled sheets.  
  
~Ok I Promise no lock door…and thank you…you brought me from darkness…again~  
  
He shook his head not really understanding, helped get things in order including bagging the old sheet as they were basically trash.   
  
"Ok try to rest again…remember I am only a moments notice away of you need me."   
  
~I will remember…~ She walks over leaning to hug Logan around the neck, he then kissed his cheek walking back to the bed getting in. ~Sorry if out of line.~  
  
"Hey it's alright…rest well." He turned walking out of the room closing the door the best he could. He actually didn't know if it was alright or not…he didn't know what he felt right now. He headed to finish his rounds for the rest of the night. 


	12. Chapter 12

It was Saturday, so that meant most of the students were out playing, or at the local mall. Raven sat in one of the computer labs working. Her eyes reading…more like scanning the information on the screen. Her hair was braided today down her back, falling between her shoulder blades. She wore a pair of jeans & a halter top also made of denim. On her back down each shoulder blade was a fine line hardly noticeable. Her fingers clicking the mouse time to time moving one subject to the next. She felt & smelled him approaching the room she was in. Before he even opened the glass doors to the room. ~Wild One, you know your Professor will skin you if you come in here with the thing between your teeth.~ Her nose scrunched as the faint smell of burning flesh.   
  
~You should really carry something to put those out with…unless you just a glutton for punishment?~ She turned in the chair, got up walking over to him opening the door a coy smile on her lips.  
  
"If you were coming out I wouldn't of put it out…" ~Just wished to see you…still working.~ She turned walking back to the computer sitting down. Back to her reading. Logan walked lightly leaning on her shoulder, at first she thought of jerking away but she doesn't & lets him stay there perched.   
  
"Sure you never used one of these before?" ~Not to my knowledge, Rouge just showed me the basics yesterday.~ He leaned in close, her eyes closed stopping her work a second.   
  
"Well you catch on fast." She couldn't help but gulp faintly, it felt odd at times having someone that close, even him.  
  
~I…I always did.~ Wincing as she bite her lip, instinct kicked in as she stood accidentally pushing Logan a side she ran from the computer lab.  
  
"RAVEN!" His voice nearly roared after her, but she just kept going right out the front door vanishing some where onto the grounds. That was when he heard Xavier.  
  
~Logan Give her a few moments. Hopefully she will calm down.~ Logan just gave a deep throaty growl, waiting was not his strong suit. ~Logan any clue why she ran? I just feel confusion…pain from her.~ Focusing knowing he was waiting for an answer. ~No Chuck, we were talking one second, next I feel her body tense, next I am nearly on the floor.~ Looking around hearing something Logan then realized it was in his mind. She was singing, well more of a chant then a song.   
  
His eyes closed, his mind seeing foggy images. He is sitting near a fire listening to her chant, but he can't remember the meaning to it. In his mind he hear them talking as the chant stopped.   
  
"How many years has it been Raven?"   
  
"More cycles then I care to count anymore."   
  
"I am sorry."   
  
"Don't be…it had allowed me to care for my people…even as outcast, I am they & they are me."   
  
"You will never be alone."  
  
Logan's eyes opened heading for the door, enough waiting. Once outside he soon began to track her. It didn't take him long at all as she never left the estate, she was seated huddled under a tree. Her back against it faintly humming, her eyes closed, rocking as if in a trance of some kind. He walked over crouching down in an attempt to hold her, calm her down. Her body made a feeble attempt to push him away. His voice lower, still a low growl to it, yet not at all threatening.  
  
"You will never be alone." Her eyes opened blinking looking up at his then closed them leaning against him for a wile.  
  
(Please review. Yes I know Logan's "vision" Should have been in the other language, but since what was being said I felt was a little to important to have to be translate & I already translated it for you.) 


	13. Chapter 13

Raven Moon opened her eyes the sun was just beginning to raise in the room. Sitting up she rubbed a dull throbbing in her head hoping the pain would stop. She knew she was being watched.   
  
~Waya?~  
  
"Yes?" Logan's voice replied from a still dark corner of the room.  
  
~I want to go for a walk today…outside the complex.~  
  
"Ok once you're up & dressed we ca…"  
  
~Nay Waya…Alone.~  
  
"That's not wise." She looks at him a faint smile.  
  
~That is one of the last things I every expected you to claim.~  
  
"What?"  
  
~Me not being wise.~ She slid out of bed seeing she still had on what she wore yesterday. Walking to the closet she pulls out a pair of black stretch pants & a poet shirt on purple gauze. She began to change not even thinking. Logan looked at her back a few moments then looks down, trying to bring what ever other thoughts he could to his head.  
  
"Maybe I should wait down stairs…then we can talk about you going out alone?" Her head turned to look at him over her shoulder her jeans still on.  
  
~Waya you blushing? Oh…I keep forgetting…You can leave if you wish.~ Almost seemed like he couldn't leave the room fast enough, a frown on her lips as she continued to get changed.  
  
Logan shut the door & leaned on the wall shaking his head…  
  
"You in there all night Claws?" Logan looked up to see Scott looking almost right at him.  
  
"Nothing happened." He replied with a growl not even wanting to know where Scott's mind was going, he just turned heading down the hall heading for the first floor.   
  
Scott lightly knocked on the door lightly not wanting it to open by accident. Knocking again it slowly opened Raven peeking out.  
  
"Everything ok?" She just nodded. Stepping out she shut the door behind her heading down the hall, Scott watching her. He shook his head realizing he was watching her a little too much. Not like he expected a large conversation from her. She hadn't spoken a word since she got here, Yet Ororo or Charles could figure why.  
  
Raven reached the main floor & headed for the door not even stopping, she was already half way across the yard before a large hand grabbed her shoulder.  
  
"No even a bye." Logan's tone a statement not a question. It was Sunday so the yard was quite filled with students & a few of the older members playing or working on something.   
  
~I will be back…soon~  
  
"Just watch it…it isn't nice out there."  
  
~Yes I remember a few things. Nothing can be as bad as Alkali.~ Logan nodded turning to walk off…just hoping her meaning of soon is closer then his tends to be. Raven Moon walks out of the gates they close behind her. Her feet leading her who knows where along a road.  
  
A few hours pass, Logan is sitting in a mostly empty part of the complex smoking a cigar, partly the end of it between his teeth. He then sensed Marie approaching.  
  
"Logan?"  
  
"Ya kid?"   
  
"You ok, you look stressed even for you?" A gloved hand rests on his shoulder, Marie had been one of the few not to complain about his bad habits.  
  
"Just worried…"  
  
"bout her?" Marie actually sounded sad.  
  
" 'mong others."  
  
"Well she walked. So not like she could go overly far." He just nodded as Marie moved to sit on the grass next to him. Her voice faintly hinting.  
  
"You know there are others around beside her Logan." She leaned against his unoccupied arm a faint sigh from her lips.  
  
"Others have people to look after them…She doesn't." He looks over as her a faint attempt at a smile. "Remember when we first met…then on the train. I said I would be there when you needed me." Marie nodded, Logan carefully reached over brushing a lock of her hair behind her ear careful not to make contract or if he did keep it as limited as he could.  
  
"Well I feel a part of me made the same promise to her long ago…some where in my mind I feel that Rougie. You have Bobby to help looks after you…though I don't think you need it as much as you think." He looked back over the grass as he continued. "Well she is as confused as you were kid. If not more…she needs help. Don't worry I will still be around for you too." Marie nodded slowly standing.  
  
"Just don't let her get to you too much." She then turned walking off. 


	14. Chapter 14

(I still own nothing of the real X-men…)  
  
The sky started to gain the painted hues of the sun set. Raven Moon was on an embankment that over looked the grounds but she wasn't looking, She was kneeling sitting on her heel relaxing almost meditating. She then felt a warming breeze behind her. The sky behind her began to glow almost as a second sun, but it soon faded. Now a woman was standing there with hair was red as fire, her eyes green as emeralds, the dark green sparked tiny flashes of fire in then. Walking over to Raven Moon a hand touched her shoulder she cringed faintly as it felt almost as if her skin was touched by the heat of the sun itself, but it quickly calmed to a dull ache.   
  
~Sun Bird.~   
  
~Moon Bird.~ Was the reply. Raven weakly smiled. She slowly stands to face the woman, her eyes slowly opened to study the woman's face. ~I see why he wished you.~ The other woman gently placed a finger to her own lips as if instructing Raven to be quite. Raven just nodded closing her eyes again. In her eyes she could see & feel a glow radiating from the woman. The hand slid from Raven Moon shoulder to touch her neck, a soft gasp knowing what was next would not be pleasant. No pleasant at all, but needed & desired.  
  
(Yes I know a very short chapter…But still please review.) 


	15. Chapter 15

(Still own nothing except for Raven.)  
  
Logan was in the living room with Scott playing pool. At this point he just focused on the game not on the woman that walked over the grounds nearly twelve hours ago. If she was meant to return she would. Scott was getting ready to take a shot when he froze…he looked around, faint sweat on he face.  
  
"Hey Shades you…" Stopping mid-statement feeling like someone kicked the heat up. The light from outside was getting brighter, quite a few of the others in the room moved to the windows looking outside.   
  
Logan began to felt a pain building but it wasn't his own. He knew it too well, dropping the cue stick he ran out side, opening the doors he headed around for the garage. Before he reached it he had to shield his eyes as he got a good glimpse of the almost sun like light coming from the distance. He just kept moving jumping on Scott's bike & took off out of the complex & along the road. He fought to stay focused on the road, not on the light or the searing pain. It was only matters of moments before a loud almost screech filled the air & Logan's mind. Logan almost lost his balance, he fought the bike to not skid off the road. The screech stopped, soon the light began to dim placing the area back into near night. Logan stopped the bike getting off not far from the top running rest of the way. The searing pain stopped soon after the light faded. His claws out shimmering in the moon light, he crept along as fast as he could without making a sound. At the top he saw two forms, one was kneeling the other is laying down, her head on the first ones lap. He could tell the one laying was Raven Moon, her black hair shimmered in the moonlight.   
  
A growl leaped from his throat running forward till he was stopped in his tracks by an unknown force. The kneeling form had a hand raised…He snarled.  
  
"WHO EVER YOU ARE….RELISE ME SO I CAN KILL YOU FOR HURTING HER!" The first form stood, Logan could tell it was female now…something was familiar as she moved her other hand. Raven Moon slowly lifted into the air as it carried by unseen hands. Slowly the woman spoke, the voice rang clearly in his ears.  
  
"Logan…I did not wish or mean to hurt her." As soon as he heard his name, that voice…no…he lowered his hands the claws vanishing. After he did he felt the hold on him vanish, he walked closer. He had to see closer, smell…it was her. His voice showed his doubt.   
  
"Jean?" The woman nodded. "Yes Logan…Let us get her home."  
  
(ok enough cheers…please review.) 


	16. Chapter 16

Scott was already on the front steps on the mansion watching the gate & the drive way. The road was so dark leading to the gate he only saw the headlight of the bike coming closer before he could hear the purr of the motor. As it pulled in he saw two people on it, one he could tell was Logan, he only assumed the other was Raven Moon. That was till the lights on the ground showed a flowing cascade of red hair in the breeze, only a foot or so behind the bike was a third floating body. Scott stood there his eyes following the bike. Did he just…was that…He began to run almost leap down the steps heading for the garage. Just as he stepped inside Jean released her one hand from around Logan's waist stopping off of the bike. A part of Scott was almost jealous that is was Logan who brought her back…and the first sight of her she was holding onto him. Luckily a bigger part of him was just happy she was back…That Jean was alive. Logan got off the bike & walked over towards the barrier that was holding Raven Moon.  
  
"Jean lower her please…" Jean nodded lowering her hand slowly till Raven floated just above Logan's arms, the field was then released. The Black hair woman resting in his arm, he carefully curled her towards him & began to walk. Stopping looking back over his shoulder.   
  
"I'll take her to the med lab…"  
  
"I Will be there in a few minutes." Logan nodded a little.  
  
"No rush…I am sure other things need your attention first." He then headed off for the mansion. Scott & Jean just standing in the garage, uneasy silence spread till finally Scott spoke.  
  
"This is another dream…Another warped dream…" Jeans slowly began to walk over, at this point the fire fading from her eyes leaving them the rich emerald green.   
  
"Jean…I was just…you're gone…your not…" Before he could finish Jean leaned in kissing him fully on the lips.   
  
~Real enough for you Scott?~ She leaned away again a faint blush crossed Scotts cheeks almost matching the color of his glasses.  
  
"Oh man" Just barely escaped Scott's lips so quietly even if Logan was next to him he may not have even heard it. Jean just smiled as she walked by Scott, her fingers touching his shoulder as she walked by. 


	17. Chapter 17

(still the same thing, I own nothing of the real X-men.)  
  
The front doors almost flew open as Jean entered looking around. Scott was a few steps behind her once he cleared his head.   
  
"Jean wait."   
  
"Scott I have to get to work."  
  
"You just got back…What happened to you?"   
  
The voices in the living room quitted down some when they heard the doors open. Even more as voices came. Rouge & Bobby were sitting on the sofa, they were the first to jump up wondering what the commotion was now. Running to the door way they both stopped in the doorway. Exchanging looked between each other, before Rouge spoke up.  
  
"Jean…"  
  
"Yes Rogue it's me." Jean said as she looked over her shoulder at the two teens a smile of her rich lips. "Hello you two…Now Scott I really need to get to the lab to Check on Raven. I…I am sorry." She turned continuing to make her way to the lower levels.  
  
It was a few hours before Jean, & Scott were in Xavier's office.  
  
"Welcome back Jean…I must admit a very pleasant surprise even to me. Everyone owns you so much thanks."  
  
"I didn't do it to be thanked Professor…I did it cause I had to. Before I begin, why isn't Ororo or Kurt here? Did he decide not to stay?"  
  
"No Jean Ororo & Kurt are out trying to track down any leads of what Magneto is up to or how John is." Jean nodded closing her eyes.  
  
"I don't remember much after the jet got off the ground. Just energy sweeping over me…stronger then any I had tried to control before…then nothing…Nothing except for light. A warm glow everywhere I looked. I then can feel Scott near me, but I can't tell where. I am working just to let him know not to worry."  
  
Scott reaches out taking Jean hand, a Calm smile on his face as Jean continued.  
  
"Then the light began to fade & I was standing behind Raven Moon."  
  
"So you two know each other Jean?"  
  
"Some how we do, but not like we really ever met. We referred to each other out of an almost instinct. She almost sensed me…called me, well Sun Bird. Before I really thought I called her Moon Bird." A faint sound as Charles hummed in thought.   
  
"Professor?"  
  
"Yes Scott?"  
  
"Those names…they were referred to in the dream Logan & I had before we found Raven. Man how did it go." Scott lowered his head trying to think back it was only like two months ago, yet so much felt like it happened in that short time. As Scott thinks Jean begin to pick up faint glimpses without trying.  
  
"As the bird of the sun flies…,the moons wings are clipped…"  
  
Softly Jean speaks. "Some how Raven & I are the two birds of the dream. I was taken from the onslaught of water that destroyed the Alkali dam, but she was left behind trapped."   
  
"Ok…If Raven was trapped so long, why did the dreams only start after the accident?"  
  
"The energy I felt, that I released. It must of began to of woken her up." 


	18. Chapter 18

(Still nothing except Raven…though I wish I could stuff Logan in my closet, but I am sure he would just rip it apart anyways.)  
  
That bright light again…where am I…wait…the light…the flames…the other half. My whole body aches…I'm not alone…I can feel them near…I must move…must wake up.   
  
Raven is lying in the medical lab. It has been a week since Jean returned. Jean & Logan were standing by a consul looking over recent results. On a light board above them were various x-rays.   
  
"You sure Jean?"  
  
"Well I can't be 100% sure till we can take a better look that is if she can show us somehow like we did with you."  
  
Logan's voice became a deeper growl many scenarios running through his head.   
  
"That…monster couldn't leave anyone in peace." A deep growl in his throat. "She never harmed anyone except self defense."   
  
~Not fully correct Waya.~  
  
"Raven?" His tone was quickly happy as he turned walking to the bed touching her hand.  
  
Raven's eyes were moving behind closed eyes as if searching herself. Her mind was actually searching her own body for injuries…There was none except for the odd pain in her back. It had been there for ages so her mind skimmed over it…there was something different. She swallowed carefully opening her mouth, a tiny voice emerged.  
  
"She is also here?"   
  
"Yes I am Raven." Raven opened her eyes looking at Logan's scruffy face, a hand reached up to tough it lightly.  
  
"Welcome back Sleeping beauty."  
  
"You need a shave…even for you." Logan tried not to laugh, just glad she was finally awake.  
  
"Not the first comment I expected." Raven began to sit up & swing her legs around. Still a little light headed Logan helped steady her. Looking at Jean Raven bowed her head faintly.  
  
"You are called?"  
  
"Jean Grey."   
  
"Thank you…" Raven stopped a moment to rub her throat.  
  
"Maybe you should take it easy with the talking still." Nodding Raven looked Directly at Jean's eyes.  
  
~Thank you Jean…My Sun Bird.~   
  
Logan began looking between the two women, was sure something was going on but unsure what. Then he thought he noticed something.  
  
"Jean?" The two women broke eye contact to look at him.  
  
"Yes Logan."   
  
"This is an odd request…but come over here & stand next to Raven." To lighten the mood Jean decided to honor the request wondering where this would lead. She walked over standing next to the bed.  
  
"Ok Raven think you can stand?" Raven nodded sliding off the bed. She was in a tank top & shorts. She moved to the side till she was almost next to Jean. Raven leaned to whisper to Jean.  
  
"Any clue what he is up to?"  
  
"Nope his thought too wild even for me." Both ladies started to giggle.  
  
"I heard that you two." Both ladies stood back up trying not to laugh.   
  
"Ok you two, pull your hair back please."  
  
"Logan where is this leading?"  
  
"Jean lets just humor the old guy." Logan almost shot Raven a dirty look then cracked a smile. Both ladies took one hand pulling their hair up into pony tails. It was only a few seconds before Logan spoke.  
  
"Amazing"  
  
"What is?" Both women asked but Jean's voice easily covered Raven's still weak sound.  
  
"You two have the same facial structure, same height." Both let their hair down as Jean looked at Raven.   
  
"That is what you meant?" She just nodded closing her eyes a second. ~May I return to my room?~  
  
"Yes Raven, but we need to talk later with the professor." She nodded then turned as she walked by she leaned to kiss Logan's cheek then walked out. A blush could barely be seen on Logan's face. He quickly turned before Jean could see.  
  
"I am going to make sure she gets to the room ok." He left the lab before anything could be said. 


	19. Chapter 19

Mid-morning the next day Raven was called to Xavier's office. Reaching the room she knocked before entering, surprised her hand actually managed to hit the door before being addressed. Walking in she saw most of the X-men in there including the younger Rouge & Iceman.  
  
"You Called me sir?" Her voice was still a bit strained, but even so had a lovely quality to it.  
  
"Yes Raven. Please find a place to get comfortable." Nodding she moved taking an almost familiar spot next to Logan.   
  
"First of good to see you up & about again. Second last week we were talking about your powers."  
  
"Aye Sir."   
  
"If you wish to continue. We can go outside just in case."  
  
"In case?"  
  
"It doesn't work." Scott spoke up as he got up from the seat he was in.  
  
"So you agreed." He nodded & made his way to the door. He waited for Charles to leave first everyone else following after him. The group made their way outside heading for the area the X-Men used for outdoor practice. Every one stayed at one end as Raven & Scott moved to the other.  
  
"Just so you know Scott, I can't fully control how long the effects will last…it may be a few minutes or hours. I won't use anymore energy then that as we are just testing."  
  
"Understood."  
  
"Ok just relax. Close your eyes…" She reached a hand up to lightly touch Scott's temple. Focusing her eyes shifted to black for a few seconds. Removing her hand her eyes returned to normal.   
  
"Ok, just to play it safe. Look up before removing you glasses. Then Slowly open your eyes."  
  
"You sure about this?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Ok" Scott reached to carefully remove the glasses. Almost holding his breath as he opened his eyes, waiting any moment to shut them again. He saw the blue sky, white clouds drifting by. He just stayed there a few moments, when was the last time he saw the blue sky. For years every thing had been shades of pink & red. Raven's voice soft.  
  
"Cause of your power…you should get a few moments notice before they come back. Either a faint tingling or if your talking to someone they may see your eyes begin to glow."   
  
Scott closed his eyes again before lowering his head. Looking to the side first away from everyone. Slowly opening them taking in the sight of the green grass, the rainbow of colors the flowers had. As he was just getting ready to look around more he felt what she was talking about. His jaw clenched for a moment before closing his eyes.  
  
"That was…strange." He put his glasses back on looking at Raven. An odd smile on his lip. He barely whispered a Thank you to her, She nodded.  
  
"I am sorry it did not last longer. I can try again later, stronger. That is if you wish. I don't want to block a power too often as I don't know what the repercussions may be."  
  
"I would like that…I nearly forgot what the real world looks like." The two of then made they way back to rest of the group."  
  
"So Scott. How did it feel? Tired in any way?"  
  
"No Professor. It was almost like a cooling feeling over my eyes, but in no way draining." Xavier nodded then looked at Raven.  
  
"You said this power & your energy absorbing, can cover a mass scale if you tired?"  
  
"Aye…that is the reason I touched him & also one of the reason we stood down at the other end."  
  
"Well I think that covers most of your powers, except for the shape change. I was wondering, cause of what happened in your room. Can you also partly change?"  
  
"Aye, but tis more draining then just a full change."   
  
"understood…Would you mind showing us either a full or partial change? If you need to then you can go rest." 


	20. Chapter 20

"Ok." She backed up closing her eyes, faintly her mouth moves, no words are really heard. It looks almost as if she is straining against something. Tears fall down her face feeling the pain grow in her back, this was not normal. Something in her mind is telling her no. She stops shaking her head, her brown eyes nearly fearful.   
  
"Something is wrong…"  
  
"what were you trying to do?"   
  
"Wings." Jean nodded…  
  
"That explains something."   
  
"What Jean?" Raven walked back over looking.  
  
"When you were knocked out I ran a few tests. It seems your body was altered, we only guessed it was one of Stryker's experiments."  
  
"you think he did something to my ability to form my wings?"  
  
"Sadly yes…what were you feeling?"  
  
"A pain where they never was before as far as I remember. My mind was not letting them form as it trying to stop…" She sighed lowering her head. "Whatever he did, now they would be painful to appear. If that is the case I don't know if I can take full form either."   
  
"How Bad you want to test the theory? I could mentally try to block the pain for you."   
  
"Not today."  
  
"Ok no Pressure."  
  
"Thank you." Raven looked back over at the group. "May I be excused Professor?"  
  
"Of course." Raven nodded almost bowed then walked back in to the building heading for her room.  
  
(Please review we are nearing the end) 


	21. Chapter 21

It had been a few hours since her little demonstration. She was standing out on the balcony on her room looking over the grounds her mind in a faint whirlwind of emotions. She then felt the presence, well actually duel presences. She faintly chuckled not even looking over her shoulder.  
  
"You two ganging up on me?  
  
"Just worried bout you kid." Logan walked over leaning on the door frame that leads to the Balcony.  
  
"Raven, thank you for what you did for Scott. Even if it was just to show off what you could do."  
  
"I would of done it either way Jean, he just had to ask."  
  
"Golanv still depressed over the other part?"  
  
"Kind of…When I knew I had that power as that was the first to emerge I always thought maybe my parents knew my path in life when they named me. Even my other powers make sense with my name." Jean walked over sitting on a chair in the room.  
  
"What do you mean Raven?"  
  
"The raven is a bird of the spirits. They are the bringers of Life & Death. Many tribes believe seeing a bird when one is Ill can be a bad omen. That is has come to claim the soul. One the other hand, if they are seen by or around a pregnant woman, it means the child is soon to come. My power to take energy…represents death in my eyes, the power to pass energy to another…is the life. My life, my powers how they are used represents both the life & the death, just like that of the Raven…a bird I honor in name & in the gifts the fates & ancestors had blessed me wish. With Stryker's sick plans one power is more or less locked from me till I learn to either accept the pain, or learn to control it. My other gifts in the past used & abused by him."  
  
"Yes you had mentioned that before…you said he controlled you to be a form of discipline?" Raven moon nodded.  
  
"Aye. He controlled me to help control others. I don't remember much of that time still. Just those he tried to get under his will, his control. If they resisted too much I was ordered to weaken them…Block powers first…then if need be drain them."  
  
"Golanv? He used you against me at times?"  
  
Raven moon sighed closing her eyes; a few tears fell from her eyes.  
  
"Of all things for me to remember of that time…it seemed he enjoyed pitting us against each other most. N…not only did he have me use my powers against you. He used the bond we shared to try to control you. One his favorites was to chain me…then…then either have me cut, or burned…I was ordered not to mimic your powers to heal…if I did, he Promised I would be killed. Many times a part of me wished to of died. One day when I refused to follow orders no matter how hard he tried…That was the day he locked me away…that monster had found me a fate worse then death."  
  
  
  
The End…?  
  
(I will end this one here, but I do plan on doing continuations down the road involving Raven Moon. Please review) 


End file.
